PROJECT SUMMARY The mission of the City of Milwaukee Health Department (MHD) recognizes that a robust regulatory program is necessary to assure the safety of the food in Milwaukee. The Voluntary National Regulatory Program Standards provide a defined set of critical elements necessary to assure an adequate regulatory program is in place. This proposal outlines four key projects that when executed enhance conformance with the standards and represent innovative intervention to improve safety. The four projects include 1) Retail Food Establishment Plan Review and Licensing; 2) Implementation of a Retail Food Establishment Grading System; 3) Optimizing A Commercial Land Management System for Retail Food Inspection and Enforcement; and 4) Applying Risk Based Inspection Principles to Complaint Investigations. The Milwaukee Health Department will utilize its practical regulatory experience to apply quality improvement (QI) methodology and public health theory (health education, communication, and community organizing) to regulatory food activities in order to develop innovative interventions to enhance food safety. Evaluation will be integrated throughout the project through the utilization of rapid PDSA cycles to review and evaluate programmatic changes.